


Welcome Home

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the last episode of season one, Mikoto Suoh and Totsuka Tatara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a bit, but i was inspired to write it based on the Suoh/Totsuka fanmix in this post, [nothing gold can stay](http://kproject.livejournal.com/20842.html), especially (obviously) the song Welcome Home by Radical Face. in case you'd like some background music while reading.

* * *

  
They sat on top of the bridge and watched the lights reflected, red runny stripes wiggling, over the water. A chorus was taken up by those left behind as Mikoto lifted up his hand and looked it over. Totsuka smiled, and hugged Mikoto's arm.

"...I... wasn't expecting..." Mikoto began, but there was too much to finish.

Totsuka sighed. "It's depressing, isn't it?"

Mikoto gave him a sharp look, so he pulled back, laughing.

"I didn't mean _that_. I meant _them!_ " he exclaimed, pointing to the shore where their friends, their family was assembled.

Mikoto turned away from them, his eyes haunted. "As expected, you haven't changed, even now. Still as strange as ever."

"Am I?" Totsuka grinned. "But, I've had more time to get used to _this_ ," he explained. "But seeing them like that..."

Neither spoke for a moment. Totsuka finally sighed, and stood up, pretending to brush himself off, as if he still had a body to dirty.

He reached out a hand to Mikoto. "C'mon, King. Let's go."

"Go?" Mikoto looked at Totsuka, possibly afraid. Totsuka wouldn't recognize that expression on his King's face even it that were what it was. "Go where? ...Heaven?"

He sounded skeptical, which made Totsuka beam. "Like I'd know how to get there! C'mon, we don't have to stick around here, at least."

∞

The sun was shining brightly, filling the airy office with a warm and cozy light.

"This is much nicer than I thought it would be. I'm actually quite surprised."

Mikoto had his arms crossed over his chest, his brow furrowed. He seemed fixated.

"Have you been here before?" Totsuka asked idly, still trying to get Mikoto's attention.

"Awashima-kun!" Munakata Reisi barked out.

"Yessir!" the woman ran into the office.

"I wonder where she was?" Totsuka peered out into the hallway. Was she waiting outside her boss' office in case he might call for her?

"This report is completely unacceptable!" he spat out, shoving the digital image toward her as if it were a sheaf of papers he could throw in her face. "Redo it, immediately!"

"Yessir, my apologies, sir!" Awashima stood at attention.

"Her body really is incredible," Totsuka frowned. "I'm not really a breast man, but isn't there a point where it just becomes ridiculous?"

"That was _supposed_ to be submitted already. _Please **try**_ to mitigate the delay due to your incompetence."

"Ah... yes... yes, sir. I... I apologize." She bowed deeply to him, backing away.

"Poor girl," Totsuka shook his head. "She has a nice ass, though." She turned and left, clearly rattled. "Do you think that's why Kusanagi-san likes her, or does he really like that absurd rack?"

"Unbelievable," Munakata muttered under his breath.

Mikoto continued to stare at the Blue King like he might be able to set him on fire just by looking hard enough.

Totsuka sighed, and came over to the Blue King's desk. "He's really wound up tightly, don't you think? Look, even his ascot-thingy is all askew. Tsk. I wonder if he'll be able to make it, or if he'll just end up destroying himself," he pondered, conversationally.

Mikoto curled his lip up in disgust, glaring at Totsuka.

"Hey, I'm not saying I'd _want_ him to die or anything!" Totsuka raised his arms in surrender. "I'm just saying... well, it's possible, right? The strain of killing another king or whatever, right?"

"Like I'd know," Mikoto grunted.

Totsuka grinned, and leaned over to see what Munakata was reading on the screen. Munakata shivered. "What the _hell_ is wrong with the environmental controls?!" he bitched.

"We might be causing him problems," Totsuka laughed.

Mikoto looked... troubled.

"If you want to kiss him goodbye, I can turn around," he offered.

Mikoto shook his head. "I've already said my goodbye. To him."

Totsuka nodded, and looked Munakata in the eye, but Munakata just saw right through.

"Thank you, Reisi-kun. For your service to our King. Oh, hey, while we're here, let's say hi to Saru-chan!" Totsuka straightened up, beaming. Mikoto gave him a wary look, but Totsuka started to drag him off, out of the office.

He didn't look to see Mikoto watching Munakata until he was out of sight.

He dragged Mikoto through the halls of SCEPTER 4. He went up one hall and into a conference room and down another hall, past a library. Mikoto was almost docile, trailing after him. "I wonder where he is? Can you feel him?" Totsuka stopped abruptly and looked around. "This place is actually really nice! Maybe we should have been blues!"

"Idiot," Mikoto sighed.

A blue was walking by, but he was stopped by another blue, a pretty boy type with his hair covering half of his face. "Is that the satellite data?" the pretty boy asked.

"Ah, Akiyama-kun. Yes, it just came in," the blue said, a sour look on his face.

Akiyama smiled brightly. "I'll take it to Fushimi-san."

"R-really?" the other blue said, but he quickly handed the flash drive off to Akiyama. "Thanks! I'll try to save you a pudding at dinner!" He was already headed down the hall the other way.

"Ooh," Totsuka smiled, winking at Mikoto. He followed Akiyama down a few corridors, into a room with lots of computers. "Saru-chan!" Totsuka let go of Mikoto and jumped ahead of Akiyama to sit on the table next to Fushimi. "Hey, Saru-chan! Long time no see! You look like hell, kiddo!"

"I brought the satellite data, Fushimi-san," Akiyama offered gently. 

Fushimi didn't look up at him, still glaring at the screen. "I thought Fuse was bringing that," he grumbled.

Totsuka poked Fushimi in the forehead. "Don't scowl so much, Saru-chan! You'll get wrinkles! What will happen to you if you lose your good looks? They're your only good point!"

"I just met him. Everyone's been avoiding you lately," Akiyama declared, sitting down next to Fushimi, and slid the flash drive over to him.

Fushimi just glared at it, and sighed.

"I don't get this kid," Mikoto stated.

"He's unique!" Totsuka concurred happily.

"I guess you're not _everyone_. Faggot," Fushimi grumbled, connecting the flash drive.

"Whatever," Akiyama brushed off the insult. "Like you have much room to talk. Pining for your _best friend_... who won't speak to you..." he taunted.

"I like this pretty boy! He's not afraid to poke the bear!" Totsuka smiled at Mikoto, who just shook his head in wonder.

"Fuck off," Fushimi monotonically ordered. "You brought me the data, you're not needed anymore."

Akiyama chuckled darkly. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Did you get demoted to maid while I wasn't paying attention? How sad for you. It could work in your favor, though. Maybe the Captain has a maid fetish." Fushimi stabbed the keyboard a bit, narrowing his eyes.

"You're too skinny to starve yourself. You end up looking gaunt after just a day. C'mon. It's not like you care that much about work, anyway," Akiyama sighed.

"You should listen to him," Totsuka leaned over the ornate desk. "Are you that bothered about King? Or are you thinking about Yata-chan? Ooh, maybe you're thinking about me! Wouldn't that be nice?" he turned to wink at Mikoto.

"I don't get you, either," Mikoto sighed, looking away.

"If you reached out to him... I bet he'd talk to you. Now. I mean, he's vulnerable... losing his King like that... if it were me..." Akiyama began.

"You'd be crying into your pillow for a month, I know. So pathetic," Fushimi huffed. "Don't try to compare it. Anyway, Captain's been on his period lately. It won't be long 'til you _are_ in the same mess."

"You shouldn't say things like that," Akiyama shook his head, but he looked amused. "People will get mad at you. Again."

"And once again, you're apparently not people," Fushimi snidely shot back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Reisi-kun didn't get his period more often than Seri-chan," Totsuka mused. "You're lucky you didn't knock him up."

Mikoto rolled his eyes.

"He's probably... waiting for you. I mean. Yata. He... this is the sort of time when..." Akiyama began, but Fushimi cut him off.

Almost permanently.

"Don't talk as if you know _anything_ ," he hissed. His hand, glowing bright red, was centimeters from Akiyama's throat. " _Just go away._ You're not _wanted_."

Akiyama flinched, and stood up quietly, more disturbed by Fushimi's barely restrained burst of violence than he was willing to let on. "Fine. I'll come by your room tonight, though. I'm going to make you eat something."

"You can suck on my dick," Fushimi flatly replied, turning back to his monitor. "And then I'll fuck you if that's what the slut wants, but you can cut out the mommy crap. You're not qualified."

"Yeah, I don't think I could spend enough time on my back to earn my keep," Akiyama tried to snap back, walking away.

"No one's offering to pay you, that's for sure," Fushimi replied coolly. 

But his hand was still shaking in his lap. And from the way he was biting his lip, he looked like he might draw blood soon.

Totsuka sighed. He put his hand out as if he could touch Fushimi's hair. "Oh, Saru-chan. You don't know how to be happy, do you? Or... how to be loved?"

"He's fucked up," Mikoto declared.

"Yep," Totsuka nodded, smiling sadly. 

"You sound like you admire that about him," Mikoto questioned.

"It's not admiration," Totsuka shook his head. "I don't know what it is. Maybe I just understand him a little too well? I don't know," he laughed, smiling saucily at Mikoto. "Maybe sometimes I think I might have been a lot like him if things had been different. Or maybe it's because he's so much unlike me..."

"He had Yata. And he threw that away," Mikoto accused.

"Someone like Saru-chan..." Totsuka looked at Fushimi affectionately. "He doesn't know how to love. Or what to do with his feelings. Everything gets mixed up in ways it shouldn't be. I feel sorry for Yata-chan...! Saru-chan... he's just. Not equipped."

"Hmph," Mikoto huffed.

Grinning, Totsuka leaned in and kissed Fushimi's cheek. Or tried to, anyway. "Saru-chan. I wish there was some way you could let that boy make you happy. At least ease up on the making yourself miserable? For my sake?"

"Are you done yet?" Mikoto asked testily.

Laughing, Totsuka straightened up and stretched out. "All right, all right. Yeah, I'm done."

∞

It was a small room with poor lightening. Sounds of people arguing and food being prepared came up from the downstairs, but it somehow made the room seem quieter and more peaceful.

Anna sat with her legs tucked neatly under her in the center of the room, patiently doing what appeared to be math homework. Using a red colored pencil.

"Anna-chan!" Totsuka burst out, throwing his hands up.

Anna's pencil stopped, and she looked up.

Totsuka gasped. "Oh! Do you think she can hear us?" he asked, excited.

Anna stood up, and looked past Totsuka.

Right at Mikoto.

"Ah, of course," Totsuka laughed.

Anna slowly started to smile, just a bit. As widely as they had ever seen her smile before. "It's red," she whispered.

Totsuka opened his mouth, but then he looked at Mikoto, and shut it. Mikoto was looking down at Anna with heartbreaking affection.

She stepped past Totsuka to stand in front of Mikoto. She reached out her tiny hands, but he remained perfectly still. "Don't worry. We'll be all right. Everyone is looking out for me. It's hard... for everyone. But we won't let you down." She smiled up at him, and Mikoto smiled down at her.

Totsuka leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. He'd forgotten... they were connected.

"Anna!" Kamamoto burst in. "Mom's got dinner ready! ...Anna? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Are you losing weight already?" Totsuka laughed. "It's too soon! It's not summer yet!"

"Coming," Anna answered, smiling at Mikoto as she turned to head out.

"Anna? Did you see something?" Kamamoto fussed.

"Not enough red," she replied quietly.

"Eh?" Kamamoto trailed behind her, puzzled.

∞

Blood dropped down his nose. Yata kicked the door open, swore at it, and then kicked it closed. He kicked a chair, threw his beanie across the room, dropped his board and kicked that, and then threw himself, bloody nose first, onto the couch, swearing the whole time.

"It's impressive how colorful his vocabulary is," Totsuka sighed. "I don't remember him swearing that much when we were..." but he just drifted off.

Mikoto crossed the room and sat down on the shitty table in front of the couch, and reached out touch Yata's back.

Yata shivered, and bolted up, sitting on his knees. "Damn, I just got a chill! This shitty place! Fucking... hell... cunt-sucking... MONKEY! Damn it!" Yata punched the back of the couch in frustration and leaned back. He rubbed his chest. "Mikoto-san..." he moaned.

"Yata..." Mikoto answered, looking and sounding pained. "Don't do this to yourself, kid. Nothing good will come of this."

"It takes time to grieve," Totsuka replied quietly. "Yata is strong. He'll make it through to the other side."

"Other side of what?" Mikoto asked darkly.

"The tunnel," Totsuka cheerfully replied.

Mikoto just shook his head.

"Goddamnit," Yata rubbed his nose, and looked at the blood. "Fucking... hell... punks. Lucky I didn't wipe their asses off this planet..." he morosely groused.

"I'm sorry. Kid." Mikoto reached out and touched Yata's cheek.

Yata shivered again, and for a moment it seemed like he was looking right at Mikoto-san. Then, he jumped up. "Did I leave a fuckin' window open somewhere?! Fucking shitty hole..." he paced around the room a bit, and then he threw himself down on the floor, spreading his arms and legs out. "Hey, Mikoto-san... I beat the shit out of some fucking drug-pusher who was hanging out near that convenience store the elementary school kids always go to. I did good, right? I... I'm doing good... right...?"

Mikoto stood up, watching Yata. He nodded. "I expect a lot from you," he whispered.

Totsuka smiled.

∞

The radio was on, which meant that Kusanagi was in a foul mood. At least that hadn't changed.

Mikoto stood near the door, looking away. Totsuka went right up to the bar, and sat down on it. If Kusanagi could see him, he'd surely get yelled at, but.

Kusanagi poured himself a drink, and downed it in one huge gulp.

"The bar is dusty."

Kusanagi poured another, downed it, and then just took a swig from the bottle. The phone started to ring, and though he glared at it, he didn't answer.

"That could be important," Totsuka said quietly. 

Kusanagi threw the glass into the wash sink and took another swig from the bottle. 

"We left him alone," Totsuka sighed.

Mikoto shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, call Seri-chan. Have you talked to her since it happened? She's not exactly the comforting sort, but..." Totsuka sighed. "All your other _girlfriends_ are just one-night stands. Hey. You shouldn't be alone."

Kusanagi took another swig, and then pulled out the inventory log. "Nearly out of whiskey. Damn it. Where the fuck is all my money goin'?" His accent was a touch thicker, and a tiny bit slurred.

"I think I have an idea," Totsuka sadly replied.

"Totsuka..." Mikoto said, warning.

Totsuka scooted closer to Kusanagi, and put his hand on Kusanagi's, but Kusanagi couldn't feel it. "Hey. Kusanagi-san. It's good that Reisi-kun had to do the hard part, right? I mean... it's better... that you didn't... I mean, you couldn't... it's better this way, right? If it had to..." his voice broke.

"Totsuka." Mikoto edged toward the door.

"I'm sorry, Kusanagi-san. I didn't mean to..." Totsuka choked up. "If I had known... I didn't think there was... I. I. _I'm so sorry._ I didn't mean... for all this to happen."

"Tatara," Mikoto begged.

Totsuka nodded. He leaned in and pressed his fictitious lips to Kusanagi's. "Live for all three of us, ok? Please? Kusanagi-san... live for all of us."

Mikoto sighed, turning toward the door.

Totsuka sadly hopped off the bar, and shuffled over to Mikoto, grabbing onto his arm.

∞

They sat together on the peak of the Gold King's tower, the air moving right through them.

"I feel tired," Totsuka laughed.

Mikoto tightened his arms around Totsuka. "It's not your fault."

"It kind of is... I'm sorry, King. I didn't get to say goodbye to you at all," Totsuka smiled ruefully.

"Of course not. You're never leaving me," he stated flatly.

Totsuka wound his arms around Mikoto. "Of course not. It was painful, though. Dying..."

"Sh," Mikoto sighed, closing his eyes.

"I wonder what happens next?" Totsuka looked up. It seemed like everything above was blindingly white. Nothing could be made out. "How did we get here?"

"Together. Whatever comes next... at least we'll be together." Mikoto stubbornly closed his eyes, and held on tight to Totsuka.

Totsuka laughed. "You're such a coward in the end. Unable to take the next step alone!"

"You were dead for weeks before me," Mikoto reminded him.

"I'm different. I was always a coward," Totsuka shrugged.

"You're strange," Mikoto sighed. But he touched Totsuka's face and kissed him.

"You're fading away," Totsuka informed him.

" _We_ are," Mikoto corrected.

Totsuka nodded. "That's right. We are."

* * *

  



End file.
